DJ Macao?
by badkitty61589
Summary: Mirajane is planning one of her 'Parties' again filled with her hidden intentions, but she is asking Macao to be a DJ? Also includes : Nalu,GrayxJuvia ,and GajeelxLevy  Please Review :
1. Mirajane, Planning Parties AGAIN

Okay I'm planning on writing a chapter two before the end of this week :)

* * *

><p>Mirajane was busy setting up one of her crazy parties, who knew what it would be this time. Cana was busy nursing her beer, Lucy was chatting happily with Levy and the guys where nowhere to be found. No wonder it was so peaceful there were no random fights or arguments going around, just the Fairy Tail girls enjoying their Friday morning.<p>

"Cana will you be free tomorrow night?" Mirajane asked,

"Hm? Yeah I probably will be, why?" Cana inquired. Mirajane just shrugged,

"Oh just planning another party that's all." She smiled and walked away. Cana knew that Mirajane did not just 'plan another party' she had a hidden agenda behind each one. What it would be this time Cana had no clue. Mirajane skipped happily up to Lucy and Levy,

"Lucy-chan, Levy-chan will you two be able to come to a party Saturday night?" She asked with a sweet smile. Both girls smiled back and nodded enthusiastically,

"You know I love your parties Mirajane." Lucy said,

"Well I guess I can come." Levy added. Mirajane nodded and walked off towards Erza to ask the same question. Lucy turned to Levy,

"What do you think she's planning this time?" Levy thought for a second,

"Well she already got you and Natsu together, and Juvia and Gray…and me and Gajeel." Levy said the last part in a whisper as blush appeared on her face. Lucy nodded,

"So who is it going to be this time?" The two mages turned to face the guild.

"Well there is Erza," Levy started,

"Jellal is still in jail so I don't think it's going to be her." Lucy finished. They continued looking,

"What about Bisca or Laki?" Lucy thought about this one,

"Well we all know Bisca and Alzack like each other so there would be nothing for Mirajane there, and I don't think Laki likes anyone yet." These thoughts continued to trouble the girls, they watched as Mirajane skipped around making sure that the girls would all be at her party.

LATER ON

Finally when the Men started to arrive Lucy and Levy really kept their eyes open. It had to be couple that hasn't yet acknowledged their feelings towards each other. Levy was talking to Lucy about Evergreen being a possibility when she felt an arm go around her waist.

"Hey Levy want to go to my place for a bit." Gajeel nuzzled her neck; she decided that he would be a perfect distraction for the rest of the day. She turned to give him a peck on the cheek,

"Sure that would be nice." He smirked and hoisted her over his shoulder,

"Seeya Bunny Girl." Levy laughed and waved bye to Lucy as Gajeel whisked her off, chances were she wouldn't see Lucy-Chan till tomorrow afternoon.

"Nee Lucy now that you're done talking with Levy wanna take a job or go to my place?" Natsu hugged Lucy from behind, thinking he was as slick as Gajeel he prepared to hoist her over his shoulder until he felt a cold hand on his shoulder.

"Hey flame brain did you forget where we left off yesterday?" Gray went to hit Natsu in the face and missed. Natsu smiled,

"Hey Lucy maybe later I gotta take Droopy eyes down!" Natsu and Gray went off to fight as Juvia watched closely hoping for Gray's safety. Sighing Lucy went to go sit with Cana at the Bar when she noticed that Cana wasn't alone. She and Macao were sitting close together having drinks. It clicked; the party was to get Cana and Macao together. It had to be, Lucy knew that Cana and Romeo got along very well and that her and Macao flirted incessantly with each other. As she was thinking this she saw Mirajane at the other end of the bar watching the couple flirt over drinks. Lucy beamed and walked over to Natsu,

"We are going to my place, now!" She grabbed him before Gray could get another hit and ran towards her apartment; all of a sudden she was in the mood to spend the rest of her day in bed with Natsu. Gray, thoroughly confused walked to Juvia.

"Well I wonder what they are off to…" Juvia pounced on Gray,

"Juvia wants to do the same thing with Gray-sama." Her cheeks clearly red, Gray suddenly understood and grabbed her and ran to his house. Mirajane suddenly noticing that couples were disappearing went over to her target, Cana and Macao.

"So would you two like another round?" She asked innocently,

"Sure only if you think you can beat me Macao." Cana said smirking at the older man,

"Ha bring it on little girl." He responded to her, she pouted and told Mirajane,

"Bring two rounds!" Mirajane smiled and grabbed the drinks, she also added a little something to Macao's drink, and hopefully the effects would last all weekend. That was just what her plan called for,

"Here you go you two." She laid the drinks in front of the two mages and walked down the bar to get a good view of the two. She had been watching them intently for the past few minutes that she didn't notice Erza sit right in front of her,

"So your plan is to get them together?" Erza said bluntly,

"Oh, Erza what would you like to drink?" Erza smirked,

"Avoiding the question? You know I can help." Mirajane laughed,

"Oh don't worry this one will be easy." She walked away to get Erza a cup.

Erza looked over at the two down the bar; she then noticed that Macao was getting more and more animated. She had never seen him act in that way before; she looked at Mirajane and noticed that the white-haired mage was smiling. Of course this was a part of her plan! Erza shook her head with a smile; she wasn't surprised that Mirajane had put something in Macao's drink.

"Well Cana do you think you could take Macao home, he's acting kind of weird." Mirajane said, hinting that he was 'drunk'. Cana laughed,

"Sure, this isn't the first time you've lost to me old man." She put his arm around her shoulders,

"Hey I haven't lost." Macao said putting his face into her neck, blushing

Cana hurriedly said bye to Mirajane. She hoped that Mirajane didn't see Macao's intimacy. Walking down the street Macao continued to be all over Cana. Cana, trying to see the hilarity in the situation was too busy blushing. She was sure her neck was red as well,

"Cana have I ever told you how pretty you are?" Cana stopped,

"What?" She moved him so that she would be more comfortable, instead he took this as an opportunity to kiss her cheek,

"Macao you're drunk, here we are at your house." Cana trudged with Macao to his front door,

"Where are your keys?" Cana asked, dreading the answer,

"My back pocket." She turned Macao towards her; unfortunately he decided to push her against the door. She quickly took this chance to fish his keys out of his back pocket, turning around to open the door Macao put his hands on her waist and nuzzled her neck,

"Thanks for bringing me home Cana." He left a little kiss on her neck and moved around her to get in. She stayed motionless, he turned to close the door and saw she was still there,

"Hurry and get home." He pecked her lips and closed the door. Cana turned while placing her fingers on her lips and neck. She couldn't believe he actually kissed her. The man she had always had a crush on was finally responding to her. She went home in a happy mood and was left in sweet sweet dreams that night.

SATURDAY (AKA DAY OF THE PARTY)

Lucy got up early enough to see the sun splattered around her room. Attempting to get up she realized that Natsu had a firm grip around her waist. She leaned down and kissed him,

"Natsu I need you to let me go please." She smiled as she saw his cute face scrunch up in his sleep. Nevertheless his arm let go of its grip and Lucy got up. Changing and getting ready for the day she decided she was going to go to ask Levy if she would like to go shopping for clothes for the party tonight. She grabbed her phone and dialed Levy's number,

"Hello?" Lucy heard Levy and some grumpy mumbling in the background,

"Who is soo important that you have to leave me like this?" Lucy heard Gajeel yell,

"Hi Levy its Lucy, if your busy that's okay I just wanted to know if you wanted to go shopping for the party tonight." Lucy said in a rush.

"Oh of course I would love to go shopping!" She heard Levy,

"WHAT YOUR GOING TO GO SHOPPING NOW? CANT WE FINISH THIS?" Lucy then heard Gajeel shout. She winced,

"Okay see you in ten at the Guild?" She asked Levy,

"Sure ill be right there." Levy said, as Lucy was hanging up she heard Levy start with Gajeel,

"But its Lucy, don't you want me to look nice tonight?" Lucy laughed and went to grab her Purse; on her way out she gave Natsu another kiss. Natsu grabbed Lucy and pulled her on top of him.

"Where are you going so early?" Natsu asked, eyes still closed,

"I'll be back later i'm going shopping with Levy, remember there's a party tonight at the guild." After a very passionate make-out session Lucy was on her way to the guild.

"Lucy!" She spotted Levy at the Bar of the Guild with a very grumpy Gajeel by her side.

"Bunny girl you have no idea what you interrupted…"He said angrily. Levy swatted his stomach,

"Well let's go shopping Lu-Chan!" Lucy smiled as Levy grabbed her arm. Off they were and Gajeel noticed how Levy's legs seemed even longer in her short orange dress.

"Damn sexy bookworm…" he said under his breath.

"Oh really?" Gajeel turned to the voice. Macao sat smiling next to Gajeel.

"You're here early too?" Gajeel was amazed at the fact that an old man was up and at the guild so early. The two sat quietly eating their breakfasts.

"Hey Macao, could you do me a favor?" Mirajane walked up to Macao grabbing his arm with a pleading glance.

"Uh, sure what do you need Mirajane?" Macao was hesitant to find out what she needed help with.

"I need a DJ for the party tonight but none are available, could you be the DJ?" She said, Gajeel choked on his eggs and Mirajane turned with a scowl and began to pat the Iron dragon on the back. Macao was in shock, why would she ask him to be a DJ? He didn't even know what songs were popular at the moment.

"You are asking Macao to be a DJ?" Gajeel managed to get out,

"Yes I think he would be capable of controlling the music at the party tonight." She said smiling.


	2. Are dresses supposed to be this tight?

Okay guys here's Chapter Two! It's not as long as i wanted it to be but if i continued i would probably stay up longer than i should...

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>After a dozen lustful dreams about Macao, Cana finally got up and decided she needed a beer. On her way to the guild she saw Lucy and Levy staring at a couple of shop windows,<p>

"Hey Lucy, Hey Levy" Cana waved her arm at them. They both smiled and scurried over,

"Hi Cana! On your way to the guild?" Levy asked,

"Yeah I need a beer…" Lucy laughed,

"Of course, so what are you going to wear to the party tonight?" Cana never actually thought about dressing up. She shook her head,

"Eh, I didn't really get anything." Lucy and Levy's faces dropped,

"Whaaa? You don't have an outfit yet?" Lucy turned to Levy, Levy nodded and both girls grabbed Cana,

"Hey what are you guys doing?" Cana yelled with Levy on her left and Lucy on her right,

"We are going to get you an outfit for tonight." Lucy started,

"You never know who might show up." Levy turned to her and winked. Both girls dragged Cana down the street until they heard a small voice call out to them,

"Hey Lucy! Wait I have a question!" The three girls turned around to see Wendy and Romeo running towards them. Huffing and puffing Romeo put his hands on his knees,

"We were wondering, have you guys have seen Macao? Romeo woke up and Macao was already gone. Normally Macao isn't out until after he wakes up Romeo." Wendy explained while Romeo nodded,

"Yeah normally my dad doesn't wake up that early." Cana was thoroughly confused. Macao up early? He was a man that most definitely enjoyed his sleep.

"Oh yeah we saw him with Gajeel this morning, he's probably still at the guild." Levy answered.

"Really? Okay thanks!" Romeo and Wendy ran in the direction of the guild. Cana with her mind still on Macao blushed and was pulled out of her thoughts with the tugging of Lucy and Levy.

"Don't think we forgot that we are getting you an outfit, let's go!" Lucy yelled. The three girls were off.

**AT THE GUILD (around Lunch time)**

Macao had agreed to Mirajane's request mainly because he wouldn't want to anger the take-over mage. Shaking his head he couldn't believe that he had just agreed on being a DJ. He had no clue what music was 'in' right now. He saw Wakaba and decided to ask what he thought.

"Hey Wakaba, what music do you listen to?" Wakaba turned to him clearly not understanding why Macao was asking him this,

"I don't really listen to music that much, why don't you ask Cana you know she loves music." Macao shook his head,

"Nah, It's just that I have to be a DJ tonight and I was just thinking about what music to play." At that sentence Wakaba started coughing, his pipe out of his mouth and smoke spewing around him.

"You-you're going to be a DJ tonight?" he half yelled as he got over his coughing fit.

"Why does everyone have that reaction I'm a 'cool', 'hip' guy" Macao said as he got up.

"What ever I'll just go ask other people for their opinions, Mirajane is going to set up decorations in about 4 hours." Wakaba waved off Macao. Macao laughed and went on his way.

Sitting at the bar was a very unhappy Gajeel. He had woken up to absolutely great view of his girlfriend and just as things were getting started she just had to go shopping with Bunny girl. Things were not going his way today and he sat there chomping on bits and pieces of metal.

"Hey Gajeel." Gajeel heard Natsu say as he sat next to him. Waving over Mirajane Natsu started,

"So you going to this party tonight?" Natsu asked while moving his eyebrows up and down. Mirajane finally arrived so Gajeel didn't have to hit Natsu in the face. While Natsu was ordering his lunch Gajeel heard Juvia next to him,

"Juvia would like to know where Levy is." Gajeel hmphed,

"She's out shopping with Bunny girl. Why do you need her?" Juvia looked down,

"Juvia needed help getting a special outfit for tonight. Juvia thanks you anyway for your help." Gajeel nodded and then realized he was being poked,

"WHAT?" He turned around and saw Wendy and a cowering Romeo. Noticing they were children he tried to reign in his anger,

"What do you guys want?" he said as kindly as possible. Which probably wasn't that different as before seeing as Romeo still hadn't moved from behind Wendy,

"We were wondering where Macao was." Wendy said sweetly,

"Oh him ,he's around somewhere, he's asking a bunch of people questions about music." Gajeel turned to his metal,

"Thanks Gajeel!" Wendy yelled as she dragged Romeo off. Gajeel went back to chewing his Metal and thinking about what clothes Levy would look good in, or rather lack of clothing. At this he smirked and Natsu shrugged and went back eating his lunch.

**SHOPPING WITH THE GIRLS (approx. 3hrs till 'party')**

"But I really do think that my usual outfit is the best, at least I know I can enjoy my beer in my capris and bikini top!" Cana argued as the girls were trying to put an extremely tight dark blue dress on her.

"You guys got the wrong size it is soo squeezing my boobs!" Cana yelled after the dress was supposedly 'on'. Levy laughed,

"No it's supposed to be like that, trust me Macao will love it." Lucy gasped,

"What did you just say?" Cana turned to Levy,

"Um nothing, I just said that guys would love it." Levy backed into the door of the changing room, Lucy stepped in front of her,

"Yeah guys are going to love your dress." Cana couldn't believe it. She had known that Mirajane like to scheme but she didn't want to end up with Macao this way. She wanted to do it on her own. Tears started to form in her eyes, she pushed Lucy and Levy out of the way and started out of the store with her dress on.

"Cana! Wait!" Lucy started. As Lucy ran out the Cashier looked at Levy,

"You're going to be paying for that, right?" Levy nodded and started ruffling through her purse.

Cana ran into an ally and leaned back on the wall. Tears slowly sliding down her face, she really need a beer. Looking down the Alley she noticed that she wasn't too far from the guild. A tear going down her neck made her realize she did not want to go into the guild crying, or in an extremely tight dress.

"Cana?" Cana whipped her head around, perfect the person she really didn't want to see in this state. She slid down the wall as more tears spilled, she really wasn't this emotional. It was always the alcohol that kept her mellow.

"Cana what's wrong?" The person sat next to her with an arm around her shoulder. She decided that she didn't care if it was him. She needed to let out her tears. She leaned her head on his shoulder.

'Macao…what are you doing here?" Cana asked quietly,

"I was looking for Romeo." Cana laughed,

"Oh so I got a laugh out of you, so why does me wanting to find my son make you laugh?" Macao asked, She wiped her face and sat up,

"I saw him earlier today looking for you, you know you have been acting weird since last night." Cana said as she continued wiping her face. Unknowingly the tear that had gone on her neck slipped even lower sinking down her cleavage. Cana felt Macao's finger touch the tear and followed its path up her neck,

"Have I told you how much I like you lately?" Cana was at a loss for words, before she could respond Macao's mouth was on hers. He gave her long kiss; Cana's eyes had closed as her hands went for his neck. When he was done he looked into her eyes,

"Macao how come all of a sudden you've decided you like me?" She had to ask. Macao looked confused,

"I've always liked you." Cana beamed and went for another kiss.

* * *

><p>Okay guys could i ask preety please for at least 3 reviews?<p>

Please!

And i will work tomorow on chapter 3 but i will not work on it thursday cause its a holiday :) so i get a little break :D

So yea! REVIEW :)


	3. Laxus?

Okay here is Chapter 3! Please please preety please review!

Chapter 4 will probably go up on Friday cause i am not doing any work on this on Thursday.

* * *

><p>Cana sat with Macao in the Alley, time not even on her mind. He had his arms around her,<p>

"So are you feeling better?" He left sweet pecks down her cheek to her neck and back,

"I guess but I don't know if I want to go to the party at the guild tonight." Cana responded while playing with the buttons on Macao's shirt. She really didn't want to go after she found out Mirajane's intentions, but seeing as her and Macao shared the same feelings…

"Well I think you should go." Macao said while resting his head on her neck. He really wanted to impress her tonight with his 'DJ' skills. Well mostly what he had learned from people he asked. The two then heard footsteps and looked up,

"Oh Cana! There you are, gosh Levy and I didn't want to make you cry." Lucy said out of breath. One of her arms leaning on the wall,

"LEVY I FOUND HER!" Lucy yelled as she sat next to Macao. Macao laughed and Lucy turned, her eyes widened,

"Oh! Macao…Oh you're with Cana!" Lucy's mouth opened and closed,

"Okay that's good that you found her Lucy, I was getting worried the party starts in a half an hour." Levy walked into the Alley,

"Half an hour? I have to go!" Macao yelled, he gave Cana a kiss and ran past Levy,

"CANA I BETTER SEE YOU THERE TONIGHT!" Macao shouted as he left.

"Wait…"Levy was puzzled.

"Was that…Macao?" She tilted her head; Cana got up and brushed of the dirt that had gotten on her new dress.

"Yeah that was Macao, I guess I should clean myself up for tonight since he wants to see me." She wiped her face and put out a hand for Lucy to get up.

"Yeah and we need to change, We have been looking everywhere for you!" Lucy linked her arm with Cana's,

"I'm glad you look happier," Lucy started,

"Yeah especially with Macao to comfort you." Levy finished with a wink. The three girls laughed and went on their way to get ready for the party.

**OVER AT THE GUILD**

"MACAO WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" Mirajane yelled, everyone cowered as her voice carried throughout the guild.

"The party is going to be soon! You have to familiarize yourself with the equipment!" She started pushing Macao towards the DJ table. Macao was so shaken up he missed the entire introduction to the 'equipment'.

"So Macao did you get that?" Mirajane asked,

"what, yeah, sure." Macao nodded. Mirajane smiled,

"Good because I have more food to set out for the party so I wouldn't have time to explain everything to you again. Good Luck." She said the last part with a wink. Macao looked down at the table in front of him. Shit! He had no clue what so ever on how to control any of it. Trying to play it cool he lokked around to see if there was anyone who could help him. His eyes rested on Elfman,

"Hey Elfman, come here a second." Elfman turned and nodded. He stauntered up to the table.

"What is is Macao?" Elfman asked,

"Well I was just wondering if you knew how to work this thing." Macao said while scratching his head. Elfman shook his head,

"I'm sorry but a real man has no need for a table to play music." Macao sighed,

"Okay then do you know anyone who can help me?" That was when Evergreen showed up,

"Elfman we have to get ready for the party, oh Macao what do you want?" Evergren wouldn't know about a DJ table…would she?

"Hey Eva do you know how to work this table?" Macao asked hiesitently,

"Don't Call Me EVA, and no and how weak of you to ask for my help." She laughed,

"Hey asking for help is MANLY" Elfman said to Evergreen. She stopped her laughing,

"Elfman LETS GO GET READY" she said menacingly, Elfman smiled and nodded and followed Evergreen out. Macao sighed, he wasn't too surprised that they were of no help. He looked around once more but everyone was currently helping set up decorations. He sighed and decided he would have to figure this out on his own.

**BACK TO THE GIRLS**

"Lucy wait I need to finish Cana's eyes." Levy said as she added some light eyeliner to Cana's eyes. Lucy had on a bubblegum pink dress as Levy had a cute orange one.

"Levy ,Natsu is going to be here any minute!" Lucy said as she paced back and forth in her room. As Levy was putting away the eyeliner she heard her favorite voice,

"Are you ready to go?" Lucy turned,

"GAJEEL? Why are you in my window?" Lucy stomped over to the window and heard Natsu below,

"Natsu why am I not surprised that your not up here yet…" Lucy mumbled mostly to herself.

"Hey I heard that!" Natsu yelled as he jumped up to the next window,

"You're late!" Lucy yelled walking over to him.

"I don't hear Levy saying that to Gajeel!" Natsu yelled back,

"You guys Levy left like two minutes ago, with Gajeel." Cana said observing herself in the mirror. Well what the girls did wasn't soo bad. She really did look amazing in the dress, even if her cleavage was being pushed up more than usual. Lucy grabbed her purse,

"Come on Cana we have to go." Lucy started talking quietly with Natsu as she shoved things into her purse.

"Actually Lucy you can start going I will walk there soon." Cana said turning around and looking in the mirror from another angle. She was amazed, her make-up looked great as well. She was trying to imagine what Macao would say when she saw him. He would probably be at the bar enjoying a nice cold beer. Yes that's what she needed, she hadn't had a beer all day. Turning once more she noticed that Natsu and Lucy were gone. Wow I guess I should get going. She grabbed her purse and started day dreaming about Macao on her way down the stairs. Stepping out into the street Cana started her walk towards the guild. Humming to herself she thought about all the drinks Mirajane would have out tonight.

"Hey Cana that's a nice dress you're wearing." She turned and saw Laxus' spikey hair,

"Laxus what do you want?" She wasn't in the mood with dealing with the Laxus, she wanted to see Macao. Laxus put his arm around her, she tensed.

"Calm down, I just want to escort you to the guild." Laxus started urging her forward. She didn't know what he was up to but she knew that it wouldn't be anything good. She pushed his arm off her.

"Laxus you can walk with me but keep your hands to yourself." She started walking faster, he scowled and went up to her,

"What's wrong Cana? Don't you want to walk with me, I really mean it, that dress looks amazing on you." Laxus leaned next to Cana's ear,

"You look delicious." She shivered at the thought,

"Seriously Laxus. Stop." She walked even faster. Seeing the guild ahead she felt better. But Laxus wasn't having any of that. As they approached the doors of the guild,

"Cana wait." She turned to face him and he grabbed her arm and pushed her against the wall near the guild doors.

"I really just want one taste of you." He started leaning towards her. She went to slap him with her free hand but he only grabbed it and put it above her.

"Laxus fucking stop this!" She squirmed and was pissed that she didn't have her cards with her, not that she could really grab them. All she wanted was to get inside and be with Macao. Laxus' mouth was closing in on hers,

"You know I never really liked you." Laxus turned around only to get a metal pole to the face,

"Come on Cana." Cana was pulled into the guild,

"Gajeel said he knew something was off, he'll deal with Laxus." Cana nodded somewhat dazed with what almost just happened. Gajeel walked in a few minutes later, and nodded at Levy. Levy smiled and grabbed Cana's hand,

"Come on let's go to the Party!" Cana, Levy, and Gajeel followed the music to the main hall. Cana looked over the bar and saw Wakaba and Droy. Frowning she looked at the tables around the main hall. There was no sign of Macao anywhere. She then heard laughter behind her; she turned to Gajeel confused at the laughter. He pointed,

"Look at who's controlling the music, he actually did it." Cana turned to the direction that he was pointing. Surely enough there was Macao. Cana blushed, Oh my God. She needed a beer…

* * *

><p>Okay so i know its really rough but tell me what you think!<p> 


	4. Stay with us?

**SORRY FOR THE WAIT!**

**Been extremely busy with school and such. :(**

**It's winter break though! So i will try to pump out as many chapters to my stories as i can!**

**Be sure to check out _A FairyTail Game_! **

**Okay, ENJOY!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>DJ Macao? ENDING<strong>

Cana scurried in her tight dress to the bar, she needed a drink before she went to talk to Macao.

"Cana! I'm Glad you made it!" Mirajane brought Cana a beer. Cana grabbed it and chugged it down. Placing the glass down she had a huge smile on her face,

"Now I'm starting to feel A LOT better." Cana laughed and gave the empty glass to Mirajane.

"Oh that's right I haven't seen you all day, how was your day without beer?" Mirajane asked with a small smile on her face. She was curious to see how her friend handled her day without alcohol. Cana's face cringed and she slowly turned,

"Let's just say it was interesting." Cana felt her hands float to her lips remembering the kiss Macao gave her in the ally. She smiled and waved to Mirajane, she was going to talk to the DJ now. Walking through the maze of people she racked her brain trying to figure out what to say to him.

"Cana!" Romeo ran into her,

"What's up Romeo?" She laughed and held his hand.

"My..dad…music…" He stuttered to her. She laughed once more and realized that something would have to be done about this music. She took Romeo with her as she reached the DJ table.

"Cana! I knew you would show up! What do you think?" Macao had huge headphones around his neck and his hands were controlling the discs in front of him. He winked at her,

"Join me?" He motioned to the space next to him. She looked down to Romeo and he pushed her on. She smiled and walked around next to Macao.

"So how exactly did you get here?" She asked Macao as she started to sift through the music he had out.

"Mirajane asked if I could." Macao responded while pulling Cana closer to him.

"Want to help me out? I know you know music better than I do." Macao hooked a pair of headphones around Cana's neck and gave her a quick peck. He winked and motioned for her to start picking music. She smiled,

"Well I suppose I can help." She put one of the discs on and the two started trading off songs. Mirajane ,at the bar, was happy, the two seemed content with each other. She heard a dragging noise and looked at the far end of the bar, Laxus. She stomped over.

"Don't think I haven't heard from Gajeel how you tried to ruin this night!" She yelled reaching him. He cringed at the volume of her voice and turned his head away.

"This night is about Cana and MACAO not Cana and Laxus, so get over yourself." She lifted her hand to smack him but then let it fall to her side.

"I don't even want to deal with you right now." She grabbed a rag and went to wipe down the bar. She was then greeted by a happy voice,

"Mira this party is perfect!" Laki was dancing her way over for another drink. Mirajane laughed,

"Laki have you been dancing this whole time?" Mira asked while fetching another drink for Laki. Laki, still dancing, grabbed her drink,

"Well at first the music was OK but now that Cana and Macao are doing it together the music is great!" Laki downed her drink and danced away. Mirajane took the glass, yes this party was a success. She went to wash the glass.

"Lucy-chan!" Levy called out to her friend,

"Yeah Levy?" Lucy danced over.

"Can you believe how great they are together?" Levy asked gesturing to the two at the DJ table.

"I know right!" Lucy looked over and saw Macao poking Cana in the side and her laughing and pushing him. She was then twirled around by Natsu,

"Cana you at least pretend to dance with me?" Natsu asked jokingly. Lucy laughed and continued to dance with Natsu.

**LATER THAT NIGHT**

"Macao what if Romeo is there!" Cana whisper-yelled and the man that was carrying her caveman style up the stairs of his house.

"He's probably asleep by now." He continued. He opened the door of a room and threw Cana on the bed. He hair scattered around her, she was beautiful.

"Cana you know I really do like you." He moved in and started to give her small kisses up her neck.

"I like you too Macao." She closed her eyes as the kisses traveled up.

"YAY!" The two turned around to see a very animated Romeo in the doorway. Macao rolled off of Cana. Romeo ran up to the bed and jumped on Cana, she hugged him back.

"Cana can you stay with us?" He whispered into her neck. Cana froze and looked over Romeo to Macao.

"Now Romeo that's a lot to ask for." Macao said slowly. He looked to Cana and she saw that he probably wanted her around just as much as Romeo wanted her there.

"We can try it out." She replied to the little boy. He sat up,

"Really?" His eyes were as wide as his smile. He hugged her once more and ten went onto the bed and pulled the covers up.

"What exactly are you doing young man?" Macao asked going towards his son.

"Well I'm going to sleep with you guys!" He said and fluffed his pillow. Macao and Cana looked to each other,

"Well wasn't she gong to sleep with you anyway?" Romeo added. Cana and Macao laughed.

"Okay you can sleep with us Romeo." Cana slid under the covers next to Romeo and saw Macao slide in on the other side of Romeo. Romeo turned to Cana and hugged her. The three fell asleep, and all of Cana's dreams contained visions of the three of them.

**THE END**

**EPILOGUE**

"But Mirajane what did you put in his drink?" Erza had been curious ever since she had seen that Mirajane most definitely had put something in Macao's drink.

"I am telling you it was just sugar." Mirajane was wiping down the bar as the Red-headed mage look delirious trying to figure out the effect of whatever Mirajane added to his drink produced. Mirajane smiled that was only for her to know.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading!<strong>

**Please leave a review :)**

**and don't forget to check out my other stories!**


End file.
